


halloween

by noahczerns



Category: Raven Cycle
Genre: F/M, M/M, blue teaches noah to sew basically...................... and its embarrassing for ronan, nice, raven gang ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“What are you guys going to be for Halloween? It’s only a few days away."</p>
<p>“You’re already a fucking ghost, the hell do you need to dress up for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	halloween

“What are you guys going to be for Halloween? It’s only a few days away. I think I’m going to be Danny Phantom…” Noah was lying on the floor of Monmouth Manufacturing, his back against the hard flooring, one arm hanging in the air chasing the particles of dust in the air above him. Blue, Gansey, Adam and Ronan were all dotted around the floor too, lazing in the evening sun coming through the large windows that took up most of one of the walls.

“You’re already a fucking ghost, the hell do you need to dress up for?” Ronan had been lying down too, but now he had sat up, leaning on his elbows for balance. Gansey shot him a warning look, one eyebrow raised above the other. Ronan grunted in response; he wasn’t one for dressing up.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Blue said, mirroring Gansey’s expression at Ronan before moving closer to Noah, so that she was looking down at his face. “Do you want some help to make the costume? I have loads of stuff at home we can use.” Noah’s face lit up, as much as it could anyway. He moved his arm so that it was resting on top of Blue’s head, his smile widening when he discovered that today was a quality spikes day.

“Mmm…” Noah murmured, and then he remembered the task at hand. “Yeah! When can we get the stuff? Who do you want to be?” he had slurred his words together slightly in his excitement, and his hand was still firmly tangled in Blue’s hair.

“We can go now if you like, it won’t take long.” Blue replied; she took Noah’s rush to stand up as a yes. Noah offered her his hand to get up, she took it and said “I’m not sure who I want to be yet, you can help me decide on the way.” They said their goodbyes to the other boys, (a wave from Gansey, a smile from Adam, and another grunt from Ronan) and walked out of the building, Noah’s hand still gripping Blue’s.

By the time they reached 300 Fox Way, they had decided that Blue would dress up as Hermione. Noah had said she already had the smart ass attitude and all she needed was a cloak, to which Blue had punched him lightly on the arm with her free hand, and spent the rest of the way discussing how Hermione was not a smart ass.

Fox Way was unusually quiet for a Sunday, but that didn’t mean it _was_  quiet. The chatter of the women and the shouting of playing children could still be heard from the porch outside, but it was less than the usual. Blue opened the door and led Noah through the house to her room as quickly as possible, avoiding the small children that littered various hallways. This had been unsuccessful; Blue reached the door to her bedroom with more ladders in her tights than she had started with, and the laces from one of her boots had been pulled undone, yet Noah was no worse for wear. She opened the door and pulled Noah in from the commotion outside. “Whew.” Blue sighed.

“Do you get used to it? All the people, I mean.” Noah asked, but his attention had already wandered to the box of clothing materials that Blue was pulling out from beneath her bed. It was overflowing with colours. There was half a Christmas table cloth, Santa Claus’ face slightly eerie on the October afternoon, old band t-shirts several sizes too big for Blue herself, cuttings of formal dresses, the occasional bow tie.

Blue heaved the box onto her bed, it was almost as big as her, but Noah knew better than to offer her his help. “Hm? I guess so. Doesn’t make all the kids any less annoying, though.” She winked at him, and began to search the box for Halloween appropriate materials. Noah walked over to the bed and picked up one of the silky looking scraps. It was a very pale lilac and the material had frayed at the edges a little. He held it up to the light, inspecting it, and then rubbed it against his cheek. He closed his eyes when it made contact, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Blue grinned at him from the other side of the bed. “Do you like that one? We can use that.” Noah nodded, the piece of material still pressed against his face. “I have a bag somewhere…” she scanned the room and grabbed the bag she was looking for. “You can put everything you want to use in here.” She held the bag out to Noah and he reluctantly removed the garment from his face to place it in the bag.

This went on for a while, Noah finding something that he liked the feel of, holding it against his face, and grudgingly putting it in the bag after a few minutes. Fortunately, Blue was more productive and within 10 minutes she had filled it with a whole variety of materials and her sewing equipment, and they were ready to make the costumes. Blue put the filled bag onto her shoulder, and led the way out into the hallway. Noah closed his eyes and made a cross action across his chest before leaving the room, Blue made a face and shoved him lightly, grumbling about not being rude. She tugged at his sleeve and pulled him once more through the crowded chaos that was 300 Fox Way and back to Monmouth.

When they returned to Monmouth, everything was pretty much how they left it. Gansey pouring over his journal, Adam writing furiously in a bid to finish his homework before he had to go to work, Ronan mindlessly playing with Chainsaw.

“We’re back!” Blue called as they came through the door onto the first floor, she still felt as though she needed to announce her presence here even though the boys practically saw her as part of the furniture now, anyway.

“And we brought loads of cool stuff!” added Noah, he was eyeing the bag still hanging on Blue’s arm, eager to get started.

“I still don’t get why you want to dress up, you’re in a ghost costume /right now./” Ronan said, he was also eyeing the bag, but with more suspicion. A pout formed on Noah’s lips at the ghost comment.

Blue punched him on the arm, to which Ronan mockingly groaned in pain, she was much too small to cause any real damage. “Where’s your Halloween spirit? Come on, surely you want to dress up as /something./” Ronan shrugged, Blue rolled her eyes and stepped over him to get to the only clear space on the floor. Noah followed, less gracefully, he lost his balance a few times whilst avoiding standing on abandoned books.

They sat cross-legged opposite each other in the small space they had, their knees touching on either side. Noah reached into the bag immediately, letting his fingers glide over the materials again. A realisation dawned on Noah, “I… I don’t know how to sew…” he whispered, he shifted his gaze from the assortment of clothing up to Blue, who was smiling reassuringly.

“That’s okay,” she replied, “I can teach you. Orla taught me, so it can’t be that hard to teach.” She looked rather pleased with her subtle insult to Orla, even though she wasn’t around to hear it. She quickly took the sewing equipment out of the bag, fearing that Noah would inevitably stab himself with the needle if he kept sticking his hand in there without looking. She knew that it probably wouldn’t hurt him, as he had no blood to bleed, but still she didn’t want to take that risk.

“You start with this,” she started, holding up a needle and thread to the light, pushing the thin string through the hole. Her tongue stuck out a little in concentration, and Noah mimicked this action with his own tongue. “And then…” she grabbed one of the scraps from the bag, “you stick it in here, where you want it to be attached.” She poked the needle through the material and brought it back out on the other side, and held it up again to show Noah where she had made the incision. “Get it?”

Noah nodded, his eyebrows furrowed together. “Yeah. I think so. Can I try?” he held out his hands for the needle and fabric, and Blue placed them there, careful to point the needle away from his hand. He tried to copy exactly what he saw Blue had done, but his hands were less steady. They shook a little as he attempted to push the needle into the material where he wanted it, so Blue supported his hand with her own, murmuring words of encouragement. When he finally got the thread to go where he wanted, he punched the air, narrowly missing Blue’s face.

“Hey! Watch where you put that thing!” Blue exclaimed between laughs. Noah was smiling back at her, and he had already picked out the next piece that he wanted to sew. After attaching a few more pieces of fabric, Noah was steady enough on his own and Blue was able to start on a costume of her own. They sat opposite each other, sewing and laughing, for a few hours. Adam had left for work soon after they began and when he returned they were still at it.

“Jesus, you guys still haven’t finished yet?” Adam said as he walked into the room. “Why have you got three costumes? I thought you were only making two.” His eyebrows were raised in slight confusion.

Blue smirked. “I’m glad you asked.” She pointed at the plain white sheet with holes for eyes. “That one’s for Ronan.” Ronan’s head jerked up. “No fucking way, maggot.” Adam had to cover his mouth with his palm to suppress his laughter. Gansey was less subtle, letting his laughter out loud from the other side of the room.

“Come on, man. I bet you’d look great in a sheet.” Adam said, wiggling his eyebrows a little. Ronan scoffed and Noah picked up the sheet and dangled it in front of Ronan’s disapproving face. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fuck off. I am /not/ wearing that.” Blue took the sheet out of Noah’s hands and placed it somewhat forcefully over Ronan’s head. He squirmed and multiple curse words ran out of his mouth but they were muffled under the sheet that now covered his face and his entire body. The only thing uncovered were his eyes, glaring at Blue. “I despise all of you.” he mumbled. Adam’s laughter finally escaped him then, and Ronan was slightly glad he was under the sheet so the others couldn’t see the blush in his cheeks that had appeared at the sound.

“Someone get a camera!” Noah yelled, he was laughing erratically, all the while Ronan continued looking unamused, glowering from beneath the sheet. Adam reached to get Ronan’s phone from his back pocket, it had become a habit for him to look after Ronan’s phone for him. He snapped a picture just before Ronan’s hand grappled for it, their fingers brushing each other in the process. Ronan saw the pinkness at the tops of Adam’s ears grow to match his own, and he hastily looked away before Adam noticed his staring, or that he was flushed under the sheet too. Noah’s laughter still echoed around the landing, Ronan feared a little that Noah had noticed the exchange, before he remembered what he had told him before; _it’s not my job to tell other people’s secrets._  

Blue’s voice broke through Noah’s, “Whose costume shall we make next, then?”


End file.
